La familia Loud
by ShiroGan
Summary: Conoce a los Loud, una familia compuesta de 2 padres y 12 hijos... ¿12?/ No me gustan los Ocs c:


-¡Hola! Soy Ladislao Loud, tengo 19 años y vivo con toda mi familia en esta pequeña casa- Se apresuró a hablar un muchacho con pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel sedosa y blanca, su cara se podía definir como la de un modelo de primera y su suave sonrisa mostraba unos dientes perfectamente blancos. Su sonrisa de alguna manera demostraba lo apreciativo que era hacia todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Nuestra familia consiste de nuestros padres, mis 10 hermanas y un hermano, realmente somos una gran familia así que de vez en cuando surgen peleas entre ellos, yo en lo personal me llevó bastante bien con todos asi que nunca he tenido una pelea con ninguna de mis hermanas (y hermano)- El joven adulto declaró orgulloso.

*Estatica*

En la toma se puede apreciar al joven de la anterior escena sentado al lado de otra joven adulta con su mismo color de pelo, una blusa azul y shorts.

Se puede apreciar como esta llora de manera poco femenina soltando grandes mocos por su nariz que se mezclan con sus lágrimas y crean una sustancia asquerosa que se esparce por toda su boca y mejillas. Era una imagen asquerosa de presenciar.

A su lado Ladislao lucía su cara que a pesar de tener un seño fruncido aún así lograba mantenerse hermosa, de hecho parecía tener cierto toque de madurez que indudablemente ya poseía a su edad.

-No te preocupes Lori, estoy seguro de que Bobby no quiso decir eso, lo más probable es que esta en una etapa sensible- Las palabras surgieron el efecto deseado pues Lori poco a poco dejó de llorar y por fin pudo levantar su cabeza para poder apreciar a su querido hermano mayor que con soló su mirada encantadora lograba reconfortarla.

-Tienes razón Ladislao, creo que Bobby simplemente esta estresado- Los dos decidieron quedarse un rato más acurrucados uno junto al otro.

*Estatica*

-Ladislao es realmente el mejor hermano mayor que podría querer- dijo Lori frente a la cámara, dando un suspiro de anhelo.

*Estática*

-Eso son por lo general los problemas con los que suelo lidiar, ya sabes decirles que los quiero, que los estimó y que todo va a estar bien... haaa ojala fueran tan perfectos como yo...- Lo último sólo se pudo escuchar como un murmullo.

*Estática*

-No, no Lola el ritmo al caminar es uno, dos, tres y giro dramático... justo así- En una de las habitaciones se pueden observar a dos personas, el ya por sentado protagonista del pequeño video se encontraba junto con una de sus hermanas pequeñas... Lola una de las gemelas.

Lo se, lo sé es lo que es muy dificil ¡¿ok?! -Respondió Lola enojada y frustrada.

-*Suspiro* Esta bien Lola lo entiendo, trataré de ir más lento esta vez ¿ok?- dijo Ladislao en un tono reconfortante, mostrando su madurez.

*Estática*

Honestamente no puedo estar enojada con Ladislao, el es tan maduro... *suspiro*- Lola realmente parecía fuera de si.

*Estática*

Hey lisa ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- Pregunto el rubio con gracia y elegancia.

No gracias unidad fraternal mayor, puedo hacerlo sola- Respondió lisa de manera seca.

-¿Unidad fraternal mayor? ... Olvida eso ¿Realmente no necesitas mi ayuda?- Respondió el rubio de manera desconcertada.

-No, no requiero de tu asistencia, no eres lo suficientemente lista como para manejar este tipo de ecuaciones matemáticas- Respondió de manera tosca su hermana.

Ladislao empezó a desarrollar un tic en su ojo derecho y comenzó a mirar a Lisa de forma molesta.

-Dame eso- Murmuró el ojiazul dando unos cuantos pasos adelante y arrebatandole el cuadernillo a su hermana.

-¿Qué rayos significa todo esto?- Murmuró el varón Loud.

-Significa que no sabes hacer estas ecuaciones y no sabes que no se toman las cosas de otros sin antes pedirlas primero- Dijo Lisa de manera enojada arrebatandole el cuadernillo absurdo hermano.

-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo algunos experimentos que hacer y necesito que tu y tu amigo de la cámara despejen mi laboratorio- Refunfuño Lisa mientras echaba a ambos.

-¿Yo no soy bueno en algo?- Pregunto a la nada el chico Loud apretando los dientes y mostrando una mirada rabiosa.

-Ahora le mostraré a esa pequeña pe

*Estática*

-No se porque mi unidad fraternal mayor se empeña en hacer a todos creer que el es perfecto en todo, es claro que en algunas actividades el simplemente no da la talla- Hablo Lisa directamente a la cámara.

*Estática*

-Lo que pasó hace un rato no fue más que un desliz, yo jamás quedaría confundido con ninguna ecuación matemática, estoy seguro que Lisa simplemente no sabe lo que esta haciendo- Hablo el rubio de forma serena a la cámara, mostrando su sonrisa pacíficamente.

-¿Estas seguro viejo? A mi me pareció que ella sabía muy bien lo que hacia- Se pudo escuchar por detrás de la cámara la voz del camarógrafo, una voz un tanto chillona.

-¿Acabas de insinuar que ella tiene la razón y no yo?- Murmuró entre dientes apretados Ladislao

-Para nada viejo- El camarógrafo contestó de manera nerviosa.

-Eso creí- Murmuró el rubio.

*Estática*

-Hey Lincoln, un pajarito me dijo que querías a alguien con quien jugar a los super héroes- Exclamó el mayor entrando de forma dramática a la habitación de su único hermano.

-¡Oh! Ehhh... gracias por ofrecerte hermano pero Clyde y yo ya tenemos planes- Dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Planes con clyde? Y por que no los Cancelas y juegas conmigo en su lugar- Inquirió el hermano mayor.

-¿Eso sería bastante rudo para Clyde? Además tu no sabes jugar muy bien a los super héroes... siempre quieres ser el que los salva a todos, se lleva a todas las chicas y nadie lo puede vencer, eso es muy aburrido- Respondió el hermano de pelo blanco.

-... tienes razón hermano, bueno supongo que iré a hacer otra cosa- El hermano mayor ofreció una cálida sonrisa a su hermano y procedió a salir de su habitación.

*Estática*

-Viejo... ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto de manera cuidadosa el camarógrafo.

-Estoy genial, Billy- Respondió de manera amigable el rubio, por fin

-Oye, podrías venir al patío trasero de mi casa hoy en la noche tengo algo que mostrarte- Explicó el rubio con calma.

-Claro amigo ¿Las 12 am estan bien para ti?- exclamó Billy.

¡Seguro! ... amigo-Murmuró entre dientes.

*Estática*

Se puede apreciar un enfoque hacia la cerca del patio trasero de la casa Loud y de fondo se pueden escuchar dos voces.

-¿Qué es lo que me querías mostrar Ladislao?- Pregunto una de las voces con su inconfundible tono chillón.

-Esto- Respondió a secas la otra voz.

Pim

El sonido de un objeto grande estrellándose contra el piso se pudo escuchar perfectamente en el perturbado silencio de la noche.

El sonido de pasos generado por el pasto se escucha cada vez más fuerte hasta que alguien por fin toma la cámara y la enfoca a su cara.

-Hola, querida audiencia- La cara con sonrisa imperturbable de Ladislao se muestra.

-Hoy les quiero mostrar... ¡esto!- Exclamando de forma contenta Ladislao voltea la cámara y revela el cuerpo de un chico de no más de 12 años de clara descendencia africana.

El cuerpo del chico sufría espasmos de cuando en cuando y también lograba sacar uno que otro sollozo en forma de suspiro.

-Este es el premio y el concursante...- El sonido de una puerta abriendose de hace presente.

-¡Ya está aquí!- Exclamó de forma jovial.

-¿Ladislao, qué haces aquí?- pregunto Lincoln.

-¡Estoy aquí para darte tu premio!- Dijo el rubio de forma alegre.

-¿Premio? ... Espera un momento ¡¿Ese es clyde?!- grito horrorizado el de pelo blanco.

-¡Exacto! Ese es tu premio... o más bien-

Pim

El hermano mayor no dudo en dispararle a Clyde en la cabeza, la bala atravesó completamente su cráneo provocando un horroroso sonido de splash acompañado del sonido del silenciador de la pistola de Ladislao.

El cuerpo de Clyde dejó de retorcerse y sus suspiros lamentosos pararon.

En su lugar ahora sólo había un cuerpo sin vida.

T... tu... ¿Qué le hiciste?- El niño pregunto asustado.

-Lo maté Lincoln, tu querido amigo esta muerto- El rubio se regodeo.

-Tu... TU MONSTRUO- Gritó Lincoln con todos sus pulmones.

-TE MATARÉ- Continuo con su grito.

-¿A si?- le pregunto su hermano.

-SI YO TE MATARÉ- El niño siguió gritando.

-Hazlo entonces- Le dijo el mayor al pequeño, lanzándose el arma.

-¿Qué?- El niño por fin cesó sus gritos.

-Inténtalo, pero te lo aseguró nada me pasará, el universo me ama, yo soy su campeón, yo soy perfecto, soy el ser perfecto... YO SOY DIOS- los desvaríos del rubio lo obligaron a gritar.

-ASI QUE HAZLO, NADA ME PASARA, PUES SOY INMUNE A TU ACERO, LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA MUERTE DE TU QUERIDO AMIGO NO ME AFECTARAN PUES YO SOY LA LEY, TODOS ME VOLVERAN A QUERER NUESTRAS HERMAMAS ME AMARAN, NUESTROS PADRES ME AMARAN Y ME PERDONARAN Y TODO VOLVERA A COMO ERA PORQUE TODOS ME AMAN Y TODOS ME RESPETAN-

El niño estaba apunto de perder lo último de cordura que le quedaba.

-ASI QUE HAZLO, VENGATE DE TU PATETICO AMIGO, VENGATE POR ESA PEQUEÑA ESCORIA-

Estaba apunto de jalar el gatillo.

-HAZLO PERRA, HAZLO-

Pim

Lincoln cerró los ojos involuntariamente al disparar pero al volverlos a abrir pude ver como su hermano seguía en la misma posición de antes del disparo... El niño no pudo más y se desmayó.

-JAJAJA, YO SOY DIOS-

El rubio intento dar un paso pero inmediatamente cayó arrodillado.

-¿Eh?-

Su pie derecho tenía un agujero de bala.

-¿Qué? PERO

Pan

Inmediatamente otro disparo de escuchó, este también acompañado del distingible sonido de un silenciador.

Los perdigones impactaron en la espalda de Ladislao y arrojaron su cuerpo a la cerca provocando un fuerte sonido de impacto.

Su cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo para salvar a uno de los varones- Una voz grave logro retumbar en el silencio.

-¿Y que hay de el otro?- Otra voz grave se hizo notar.

-Muerto- Respondió llanamente la primera voz.

Se generó un sepulcral silencio.

Un audible suspiro se escuchó, posiblemente proveniente de la segunda voz.

-Por lo menos salvamos a uno... llama a los jefes, diles que el sujeto número 83 guión B del proyecto OC fue neutralizado- Comando la primera voz


End file.
